


Don't be so shy

by BakaDoll



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Same Age, Shy Harry, Virgin!Harry, awkward moments, because first times are awkward, but they're cute dorks too, married hartwin (mentioned), mention of rape but no one got raped, top!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Even though they had been together for three months and had known each other for a couple more months before, they had never done more than kissing. Passionately, mind you, they weren't kids anymore after all, but never more. But to be fair, it was probably completely Harry’s fault. 

Harry and Eggsy have been together for a while, but Harry has a confession to make that's very embarassing to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> This was *not* supposed to be this long. I thought this would be like 3k maybe 5k words, at max.   
> But that did not work out, as you can see
> 
> Anyway, this fic is a surprise giftie for the worst enabler of them all. I ♥ you, Luv :P

Harry had been with Eggsy for three months now. Eggsy was, despite what Harry’s family thought of him, nothing short of perfect. He was gorgeous, smart, loyal, it was a delight to watch him interact with his baby sister, and he loved Harry. He never missed an opportunity to tell Harry so. His upbringing wasn't Eggsy’s fault, and his horrible step-father even less; so Harry chose to ignore all the things his parents said about Eggsy being not good for him. With time they’d see Eggsy was the best thing that ever happened to Harry in his 25 years of life. 

Sadly, there was no such hope for Dean Baker, which is why they had to act as if they were only friends around Eggsy’s home. Michelle knew, Eggsy had told her two weeks ago, that Harry was more than just a friend. It had hurt him terribly to keep such a secret from his Mum, so Harry had encouraged him to tell her - and he did. Without Harry at first; he had wanted to do this in a mother-son-talk, but only an hour after Eggsy had left from Harry’s place, nervous and excited at the same time, Harry had gotten a call from Eggsy, asking him to come too. Awful ideas of what might have happened for Eggsy to ask him to come filled Harry’s head on his way to the estates, and the poor cab driver he had had that day probably refused to come to his home for ever now, but when he arrived Eggsy and Michelle were peacefully sitting in the kitchen, each a steaming cup of tea in their hands, and Michelle pulled him in for a tight hug. 

 

Eggsy later told him Michelle had been confused at first, probably disappointed her son didn't bring a nice, pretty girl home, but then assured him she was glad he told her and happy it was Harry, of whom she already knew he was a good young man. 

So from that day on they could kiss and hold hands or even sleep in the same bed at Eggsy’s place - as long as Dean wasn't home. Because as much accepting as Michelle eventually was, she intently told them to hide it from Dean. But they knew that very well themselves. But they liked to spend time at Harry’s place the most anyway. After deciding he would attend university in London two years ago, he left his family’s home in Essex and found a small but cozy flat near campus. Here they had privacy and could do whatever they wanted. 

 

Not that this was much, to be honest. 

 

Even though they had been together for three months and had known each other for a couple more months before, they had never done more than kissing. Passionately, mind you, they weren't kids anymore after all, but never more. But to be fair, it was probably completely Harry’s fault. 

There had been occasions where kissing was slowly starting to be accompanied by touching on the brink of becoming undressing, but every time Eggsy pulled back before anything more could happen. He always told Harry they should go to sleep now or just silently pulled him close to his chest, but Harry was quite sure that was not due to Eggsy’s lack of interest, but to the fact that he sensed how Harry grew more and more nervous with every passing second. Not a good nervous, the kind where your heart would flutter and your stomach prickle with excitement, no, the bad kind, with sweaty hands and a tightening throat and your head filled with the question ”How am I going to get out of this?”. 

Eggsy never asked though, or pressed on. Bless him, good and patient Eggsy, because Harry wasn't sure he'd survive the mortification of answering the question “Why don't you want to go further?”

 

Well, maybe he should've seen it coming, but even Harry’s luck ran out at some point. 

 

They were at Eggsy’s place, babysitting Daisy, which meant no Michelle and more importantly no Dean for them to worry about. They would be out until tomorrow around noon, visiting some aunt of Michelle’s where Eggsy had been supposed to go with them, but work got in the way and he couldn't make it. Instead him and Harry looked after Daisy now, because Harry had no classes till afternoon and could watch her until Dean and Michelle would return. Luckily the young girl loved Harry’s company and he was an excellent guest for her tea parties with her dolls.

 

Daisy was in bed already, sleeping soundly and probably dreaming of unicorns and her favourite Disney movie while her brother was in bed too, but definitely not with the intention of sleeping; at least not judging by the way he was currently snogging Harry senseless. And, Christ, was he good at that. 

The slide of Eggsy’s lips on his own made Harry shudder and scoop closer, their legs touching and moving against each other in a gentle but definitely keen way. Eggsy growled, quietly, but from how near Harry was clearly audible, sending another shiver down his spine. How could a person be so arousing without even trying? Especially when one was terribly afraid of giving in to this arousal?

Eggsy’s hand slowly drifted down Harry’s back, untroubled by Harry’s growing anxiety, which wasn't surprising considering Eggsy couldn't read minds, and only stopped when it reached his hips. Gently thumbing there, Eggsy caught Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and nipped at it, eliciting a pathetic whimper from Harry.

 

Without even noticing Harry pushed his leg a bit further and it fitted surprisingly well between Eggsy’s. It took him a second to notice, but Eggsy’s sharp intake of breath was enough to get him far enough back into reality to feel Eggsy’s distinct erection pressing against his thigh. 

Immediately Harry flinched back, further than intended and breaking the contact as well as the kiss in the process. Eggsy could only grab Harry’s arms tightly before he would fall right off the edge of the bed and onto the hard floor. 

 

“'Arry?!” He sounded panicked, which Harry couldn't hold against him, because  _ really  _ what normal 25-year-old would react like this just because his thigh touched his boyfriend’s still completely clothed erection? Especially after a snogging session like this?! God, he was so embarrassing. 

 

“I- er, I'm sorry Eggsy, I-”, of course, because this wasn't embarrassing enough already, now he had to stammer. Great. Just great. 

 

“'Arry, what's goin’ on?” Eggsy asked. And there it was. The million dollar question Harry had hoped to avoid. 

 

“I- I'm-.. I-..” Still nothing intelligent. 

 

“Hey. Hey, Babe, look at me,” a finger under his chin tilted Harry’s head up until he was looking in Eggsy’s eyes. They were filled with worry. “Ev’rytime we get close ta havin’ sex ya start actin’ all strange. I'm gettin’ a lil concerned here, please tell me what's wrong.”

Eggsy’s troubled voice made Harry’s heart ache, because he knew he was the reason for his concern, just because he was acting like a fool. But the words still didn't seem to want to come out. 

“It's ah- it's nothing,” he mumbled, but a frown appeared on Eggsy’s face. 

 

“Nuffin’?” He asked, “'Arry this happens all the time, this ain't nuffin’. Please talk ta me; if I know what’s wrong I know how ta act 'bout this kinda thing. I don’t wanna make ya feel uncomfortable.”

Oh God. Why did Eggsy have to be so bloody  _ perfect _ ? Now he was taking the blame for all of this, when really it was Harry who was to blame for his irrational fear. But before he could stammer a few more unintelligible half-sentences Eggsy talked again. 

“'Arry? Did… did sumone hurt ya?”

 

What?! Oh, good Lord, he had to say something now, he couldn't let Eggsy think  _ that _ when nothing the like ever happened to him. 

“No!” He quickly said, shaking his head fiercely, “God, no, Eggsy no.”

A sigh of relief followed Harry’s statement, Eggsy’s face clearly less troubled now that he knew nothing like that happened to his boyfriend. “Then what’s it?”

 

“I-...”

 

Harry sighed. There was no way around it. He had to tell Eggsy the truth. 

“I never…” His voice grew quieter with every word, and he buried his face in both his hands. Hopefully Eggsy would still understand what he said so he didn't have to repeat it, but he couldn't bear to look him in the eyes when he said it. “I’ve.. I’ve never done this.”

 

There were a few moments in which neither of them said a word, Eggsy processing the new information, and Harry pushing his face harder against his palms to hide the blush spreading on his face, down his neck. This was so embarrassing. Everyone their age had done it before, it was a perfectly normal thing, as casual as a handshake to some, only Harry made a fuss about it and acted as though it was something unbelievably difficult. 

 

“Wait,” Eggsy finally said after what felt like forever. He gently grabbed Harry’s hands and peeled them away from his face, and Harry let him. His cheeks still burned as if they were on fire and he had troubles looking in Eggsy’s eyes. “So….ya’re a virgin?”

 

“Yes,” Harry nearly whispered. 

 

“Like, completely never-done-anythin’-wif-anyone-virgin?” Eggsy’s voice changed from surprised to curious, while Harry’s blush changed from an embarrassed pink to a mortified deep red. 

 

“Yes,” he said, even quieter than before. He added a little nod, just to be sure Eggsy understood him. 

Eggsy in return just stared at him wide-eyed and silently, and only a few seconds later Harry squirmed under the uncomfortable stare. At least Eggsy didn't laugh, yet, but in some way this was even worse. At least laughing would be  _ some _ kind of reaction. 

“Say something,” Harry almost begged when it became too much. 

 

“Sorry,” Eggsy quickly said, “I just- that was yer problem this whole time?”

 

“Well, yes,” Harry answered, a bit offended. Then he added: “And...and I'm not sure I'm ready yet.” This time his voice was quiet again. He looked everywhere but Eggsy’s face; this confession felt even worse than the first one, it could go so many ways from here. He just hoped Eggsy wouldn't decide Harry wasn't worth the trouble. 

 

All his worries flew out the window when he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. His eyes flickered up to look at Eggsy, and he was met with a smile so warm, he was afraid he would melt. 

 

“Hey.. that's alright,” Eggsy said, as he touched Harry’s temple, then let his fingers comb through his curls, “There ain't no time table fo’ when ya gotta be ready fo’ this kinda thing. Take yer time, Babe. I want ya ta enjoy it, not do it cos ya think ya gotta.”

Harry could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he would be embarrassed, if he wasn't so relieved right now. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

“Don't thank me fo’ bein’ a decent human bein’,” Eggsy said with a small grin on his lips, then pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

 

“Did you…?” Harry asked now to distract from the tears he was still trying hard to will away. 

 

“Have sex? Yeah,” Eggsy said, “Quite a lot, to be honest. Been kinda a slut befo’ I met ya,” his grin widened a fraction as he said this, and his fingers stroked across Harry’s cheek. “Hope that doesn’t bother ya,” this time his look turned thoughtful, but Harry replied with a smile and a small shake of his head. 

 

“No. Actually it's reassuring in a way, to know you know what you're doing when… when we do it.” And that was true, Harry didn't care about all of Eggsy’s past lovers, or how many there were, as long as he was his and his alone  _ now _ . 

Eggsy smiled again, and Harry closed his eyes when another kiss was pressed to his forehead. “Just tell me when ya feel ready, alright? 'n please don't feel like ya have ta soon.”

 

Harry nodded, thanking Eggsy again, and they spent the rest of the night arm in arm, exchanging gentle kisses and words. 

 

***

 

“..so then Jamal was like “No way, bruv” 'n flipped him off, so the dude totally lost it 'n tried ta hit him, but luckily Ryan 'n me was there ta…”

 

It was two months after their talk about Harry’s virginity, and since then Eggsy had been  _ so  _ careful with Harry, sometimes he had to remind him he may be a virgin but not a 13-year-old. It was cute though, really, how seriously Eggsy took the fact that Harry wasn’t ready yet, and how hard he tried to avoid any kind of sexual situation between them so Harry wouldn’t be uncomfortable. 

 

Now he watched from his spot on the bed as Eggsy was walking through Harry’s bedroom while getting ready to join him, telling him about his and his friends’ latest shenanigans. But if Harry was completely honest he was only half-listening, especially when Eggsy started to undress. Eggsy’s shirt was quickly pulled over his head, revealing the toned muscles beneath which never failed to make Harry’s mouth water; then his jeans followed and Harry had free sight on Eggsy in nothing but his briefs. His eyes wandered further down to his thighs which he had seen loads of times, but would never get sick of looking at. They looked as though Eggsy could easily snap someone's neck with them - which shouldn't be an as arousing thought as it was, really. 

 

“'Arry?”

 

Shit. Harry had completely stopped listening and with a slight panic his eyes flickered back up to Eggsy’s face again. Eggsy looked at him with a small grin on his lips which looked confused and amused at the same time. “Was ya listenin’?”

 

“Er...Sorry. Could you repeat that?”

 

“I asked if ya wanna go have a pint wif the boys tomorrow, they was askin’ 'bout ya yesterday.” Eggsy chuckled quietly, then proceeded to put on a pair of sweat pants. Shame. 

 

“Yes, sure, sounds lovely,” Harry agreed, “Are they over you being bisexual yet?”

 

“Not even slightly,” Eggsy answered laughing, throwing his head back and revealing his throat by doing so. Harry really wanted to kiss it right now. 

 

Christ, what was wrong with him today? 

 

“Jamal still randomly hits me ‘n goes ‘Why didn’t ya tell us earlier?’ ‘n Jen is still salty ‘bout all the years we lost where we could’ve gushed over boys together.”

 

Harry laughed, he met Eggsy’s friends a few times, and he could imagine Jen being mad about that very well, she loved gossiping. 

“Anyway,” Eggsy climbed into bed now, next to Harry, and kissed him, “Ya’ve been quiet today, is sumfin’ wrong?”

 

It was true, Harry  _ had  _ been very quiet, more than he usually was, especially the past hour. But that wasn’t due to something being wrong, so he shook his head. He had been thinking a lot, or more like his brain had decided to flood him with thoughts, thoughts like those from a few minutes ago when Eggsy changed into his sleeping clothes. It wasn’t like he never appreciated Eggsy’s body before, or never had the urge to touch or kiss him, but he never thought about how much he wanted to kiss the little drops of water off Eggsy’s thighs when he exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his hips. Just to name one example from today.

 

“I just, uhm…” Eggsy was already lying in bed while Harry was still sitting there, intently staring at his knees and frowning at the duvet that was already thrown over his legs.

 

“Yeah?” Eggsy’s hand ran up and down Harry’s back, encouraging him to keep talking.

 

“I, well.. I think…” It was harder to say than Harry had thought. He didn’t even know why. Was he embarrassed? Scared? Not scared. Him not being scared was the whole point of this.

 

“I think… I’m ready.” There, it was out. And he definitely was embarrassed now, after he said it out loud.

 

“Ready?” Harry looked over his shoulder and right into Eggsy’s confused face. Well, maybe he should have been a bit more precise.   
“For...you know. It.” Harry’s cheeks started burning and he quickly turned his face away again. Why did he have to be such a baby about this? God, he didn’t even say the word, for crying out loud, Eggsy would never believe him if he acted this way. “Having sex, I mean.”

First there was no reaction at all, but when Harry was just about to turn back to Eggsy and say it again, he suddenly sat up, scaring Harry enough to jump and nearly fall off the bed. 

 

“Christ, Eggsy, don’t scare me like that!”

 

“Are ya serious?” Harry couldn’t be angry with Eggsy when he looked at him and saw him sitting there with wide eyes and surprise written all over his face. Now he nearly felt bad even for making Eggsy wait so long, he looked so  _ excited _ . 

Harry jerked his head for a short nod, suddenly feeling nervous again, just as every time it started to become sexual between them. But he was sure, he wanted this, and not just because he thought he had to want it. If he was being completely honest that was still a small part of the reason, but there was a bigger part of him who really wanted it, wanted to touch all the parts of Eggsy he only ever looked at before. 

 

Eggsy looked at him closely, searching his face for a reason to doubt Harry’s words, but he didn’t seem to find anything, so he lifted one hand to touch Harry’s cheek as a small smile spread on his lips. 

“Okay,” Eggsy’s voice was quiet and calming and he gently thumbed Harry’s cheekbone, “But I want ya ta promise ta tell me if ya wanna stop, alright?”

 

Harry nodded again, this time making sure it wasn't as uncontrolled as the first one. “I will. But I'm sure about this.”

 

Eggsy leaned in now, and as soon as Harry could feel his lips touch his own a big portion of his nerves just melted away. It was a gentle and careful kiss, lips barely touching and Eggsy’s hand sliding in his hair, toying with the thick, brown curls Harry hated so much but Eggsy adored. They slowly sank into the sheets together without breaking the kiss, and soon Eggsy was leaning over Harry. He carried his weight on one arm, the one whose hand was still buried in Harry’s hair, while his other hand found its way down Harry’s body. Not really touching yet, just carefully drawing a line from his shoulder to his hip with his fingertips. Harry could barely make out the touch through his clothes but it still sent a shiver down his spine. 

Harry lost his sense of time in a matter of seconds, or maybe it had been minutes or hours, it was hard to tell when you lost your sense of time you know, but at some point Eggsy parted their lips again and a displeased whine left Harry’s throat. Eggsy chuckled quietly, before he pressed a short kiss to Harry's forehead, then asked: “D’ya have ev’rythin’ here?”

 

Harry blinked at him a few times. What did he- Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Oh good Lord, did he? 

 

“I- I'm not sure. There should be something in the bedside table… I think.”

 

As Eggsy leaned over to open the drawer and rummage through it Harry started to blush again. What if he didn't? That'd be so embarrassing, him telling Eggsy he was ready but not being prepared. What kind of idiot did this? It had been such a quick decision, he didn't even think about those things. 

 

“'Arry. Hey, Babe, ya still wif me?” Harry had been so deep in thought, he didn't even notice Eggsy finished his search. To Harry’s great relief, Eggsy was holding a condom and a half-emptied bottle of lubricant in his hand. Thank God. 

 

“Yes. Yes, sorry,” he quickly apologised, “Is this still..good?” He took the condom from Eggsy, he didn't even remember when he bought those, so it probably would be best to check the expiry date. He ignored how Eggsy chuckled again and relaxed when he saw the date that was printed in small numbers on the packaging wasn't exceeded yet. 

“Still good?” Eggsy asked with a small, amused grin on his lips, and Harry nodded. “Still good.”

 

“Good,” Eggsy took the condom back and put it and the lube onto the bed, an arm-length away from them, “So where were we? Oh yeah.” With a grin he leaned back down and whispered against Harry’s lips: “That's where we were.” He started to kiss Harry again, but this time it wasn't as careful as the kiss before. He nipped at Harry’s bottom lip and pried his lips open so he could lick into his mouth and elicit a small moan from him. Embarrassed by the sound Harry drew back and threw his hands over his face to hide the blush, but Eggsy was having none of it. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?” He asked between kisses he pressed to Harry’s neck and the spots of his jaw he could reach. 

 

“I sound embarrassing,” Harry mumbled. 

 

“That's bullshit, now stop hidin’, yeah? Lemme kiss ya, Babe. 'n lemme hear ya too,” Eggsy sounded as though he really meant it, so Harry let his hands sink again and looked at him. 

“There, much better,” Eggsy said smiling. He placed his lips back on Harry’s and resumed the kiss in the same eager manner as before, only this time he held both of Harry’s hands in his own. He pressed them against the mattress above Harry’s head and intertwined their fingers; it kept Harry from covering his face again, but at the same time the gesture gave Harry something to hold onto, literally as well as figuratively. He immediately felt less nervous. So much, in fact, that when Eggsy wriggled a bit to get into a different position, Harry didn't even realise he reflexively let his thighs fall open for Eggsy, just enough for him to fit between them. With an appreciating humm Eggsy happily accepted the invitation and then, then he rolled his hips  _ just right.  _ His half-hard cock dragged across Harry’s and despite the several layers of under- and sleeping pants the friction sent a wave of arousal through Harry’s body that left him gasping and his hips buckling into the touch. It felt as though someone electrocuted him, but in a good way. A  _ very _ good way, indeed. 

 

“Shit,” he breathed and bit his bottom lip, “Do- do that again.”

 

And Eggsy complied, rolled his hips in the same way as the first time, and Harry let out a moan in response. His grip on Eggsy’s hands tightened as Eggsy decided to repeat his movement again, and again, and again, eliciting quiet and some not-as-quiet sounds from Harry which in return made Eggsy shudder and moan. 

They weren't quite kissing anymore, but their lips were still touching, breathing and moaning into each other's mouths, and Eggsy would steal quick little pecks from Harry every now and then. 

 

Harry was fully hard by now, and he could feel Eggsy was too. A wave of excitement bubbled up in his chest and it took him a few moments to realise it was due to the fact that he was the reason for Eggsy’s arousal. It was a surprisingly amazing feeling to know you had this effect on your partner, and the sounds Eggsy made were even more amazing. Now he could understand why Eggsy wanted to hear him; whenever Eggsy let out a quiet moan or his hips stuttered in their rhythm Harry was overcome by a mixture of excitement, pride and even more arousal. 

 

Harry’s laboured breathing quickened with each gentle thrust and he pressed his head back into the pillow, closed his eyes. There was a pressure building at the base of his spine and a knot in his stomach that seemed to loosen with each passing second. He recognised the feeling, somewhere in the back of his head, but was too preoccupied by everything else he was experiencing right now to pay it any attention. That was, until it metaphorically hit him right in the face and it was nearly too late when Harry gasped out: “Stop! Eggsy, stop!”

 

Eggsy nearly toppled over from how suddenly he froze completely, stopping his every move and looking at Harry alarmed. “What? What's wrong?” He asked and Harry nearly felt bad because he sounded so strangled. 

 

“I- I….I was about to come,” he said, panting. He flushed again, a bit embarrassed by the confession. 

 

Eggsy stared at him. “Ya…” He started but closed his mouth again, then after another few seconds a small grin formed on his lips. 

 

“It's alright, Babe.” Eggsy emphasised his words by slowly thrusting his hips against Harry’s again, and Harry’s breath caught in his throat when a wave of renewed arousal washed over him and shoved him a big step towards his climax again. 

“But,” Harry gasped between gritted teeth, “But I thought-”

 

“We've got all night,” Eggsy interrupted him. He stroked his fingers across Harry’s cheek and down his neck, then kissed him softly, “Just enjoy 'n don't worry 'bout nuffin’, yeah?” With the grin back on his lips Eggsy leaned down and Harry already parted his lips for a kiss, but instead Eggsy’s lips touched the shell of his ear and he whispered: “Lemme see how many times I can make ya cum in one night.”

 

Harry was surprised he didn't faint from blood loss, as his face started burning and his cock jumped at the same time at the promise in Eggsy’s voice. 

“Shit, Eggsy,” he whimpered. Eggsy only laughed quietly, then put his lips back to work; he mouthed along Harry’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone, and started to move his hips again. A toe-curling rush of arousal went through Harry's body and he was soon back to moaning unintelligible things. 

 

It felt as though all his nerves centered in his crotch and the very inch of skin Eggsy’s lips touched in that second, and nothing else mattered. Shaky hands grabbed the back of Eggsy’s shirt - shit, they were still  _ fully clothed _ \- and then, only a few minutes later, his whole body rose up against Eggsy’s as white-hot pleasure made Harry cry out. Harry subconsciously felt Eggsy’s arms curl around his waist and press him tightly against his body, whispering: “I got ya,” over and over again, while he let Harry press his hips up against his in a helpless, stuttering rhythm, riding out his orgasm.

 

All the tension left Harry’s body in one sudden second and he slumped back against the mattress, reduced to a shaking, gasping mess.

“C’mon, breath. Take a deep breath, Babe,” Eggsy said, but it was really hard to follow when your lungs just didn’t want to obey.    
He opened his eyes when Eggsy stroked a few strands of hair out of Harry’s face and Eggsy was smiling down at him, and in that moment Harry thought he had never seen anyone more gorgeous. Eggsy looked completely destroyed, his hair was disheveled, his shirt crumpled up and pushed up far enough to reveal half of his stomach, and his chest was heaving with every laboured breath he took. And all of that just because of Harry.

 

Now Harry definitely knew why people liked sex.

 

Not that they had gotten to the actual having-sex part yet, but this was quite good already. Except that now that the rush of climax slowly ebbed away he could feel the inevitable but uncomfortable stickiness of come in his pants, which made him squirm and grimace beneath Eggsy. 

 

“What?” Eggsy asked laughing. 

 

“Sticky,” was Harry’s response that only earned another laugh from Eggsy.

 

“Well, we better get ‘em pants off then, eh?” With a grin on his lips Eggsy tugged at the waistband of Harry’s sleep pants before he suddenly pulled them all the way down to his knees. Harry yelped in surprise and slapped Eggsy’s shoulder without any power behind it, while Eggsy began laughing again. 

“Stop hittin’ me, ya was complainin’,” Eggsy said and earned himself another slap, a bit harder this time, but Harry started laughing with him. 

“I said stop hittin’ me!” Suddenly Eggsy lunged at Harry and threw his whole body on top of his, effectively pinning him to the bed and making him squeal in laughter. Harry tried to free his arms from where they were trapped between their bodies but it was to no avail, so he was completely helpless to Eggsy’s hands ghosting up his sides and tickling his ribs. He still cursed the day Eggsy learned that Harry’s ribs were terribly ticklish, because he exploited this knowledge whenever he could. Every attempt to throw Eggsy off of him was in vain and he mercilessly moved his fingers up and down Harry’s sides.   
Harry laughed until his eyes started to water and he begged Eggsy to stop, but he was relentless. Instead he started to press kisses to Harry’s lips, making it even harder to gulp in air while laughing, so Harry was torn between trying to return the kisses and gasping like a fish on land. Slowly Eggsy’s tickling started to become more of a caress though, and the kiss more heated, and Eggsy’s cock, pressed up against Harry’s thigh, started to show interest again too. During their little banter his erection had lessened, however when Harry split his lips to let Eggsy’s eager tongue into his mouth he could actually feel his cock jump against his thigh and thicken again. Christ, this was making  _ his  _ cock interested again too and he wasn’t even out of his messed up briefs yet, but apparently his body had decided this had been enough of a refractory period. Fine then.

 

Eggsy’s fingers slipped beneath the hem of Harry’s shirt and carefully peeled it off. He only broke the kiss to pull the cotton shirt over Harry’s head and throw if off the bed, then resumed the kiss again. Teeth nipping at his lips, tongue exploring his mouth and fingers caressing the skin on his ribs and his stomach, it all made Harry shiver (and giggle a bit, because his ribs were really ticklish). Soon Eggsy broke the kiss off again, and Harry whined in the back of his throat to voice his dislike, but he was quickly compensated by Eggsy’s lips finding their way to his neck instead. They kissed a line down to his shoulders, his collarbone and his chest until…

 

_ Oh. _

 

Harry gasped when Eggsy’s lips closed around one of his nipples and his teeth carefully teased it. Arousal shot straight from his nipple to his crotch and he was half-hard again in a matter of seconds, it nearly made him dizzy. He never knew how  _ sensitive  _ they were, but it was as though there was a direct connection between his nipples and his dick when Eggsy paid attention to one with his mouth and raised a hand to thumb across the other one. The joy was short-lived though, as after a while his nipples grew over-sensitive from all the attention and Harry started to squirm beneath Eggsy. Luckily he took the hint and moved on, up again. That gave Harry the opportunity to grab for his shirt’s hem and pull it up. He was a bit clumsy at the attempt to pull it off though, and the shirt got stuck on one of Eggsy’s shoulders, caging Eggsy with his arms stretched up and his shirt pulled half-way over his head.

 

“Ya tryn’a tie me up?” He said jokingly, “Didn’t think ya was up fo’ kinky shit like that yet.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry whined in response and tugged at the shirt, but it only seemed to tangle up more and Eggsy swayed dangerously on his knees.

 

“Okay, okay, hold up, lemme do this,” he said and started to laugh, then pulled at the shirt himself. A few seconds later it was off and joined Harry’s on the floor.

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said again, embarrassed, but Eggsy was still laughing and didn’t seem to mind too much.

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, that happens,” he said, then leaned down again and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

 

It didn’t take them long to get rid of the rest of their clothes, without any incidents this time, until they were completely naked. It was a strange feeling, to say the least, to have Eggsy’s completely naked body pressed up against his equally naked one and feel their skin slide against each other on every part of his body when one of them moved just slightly.

It wasn’t bad, just strange. A good strange. God, he was being an idiot again.

 

“Ya alright?” Eggsy murmured against Harry’s lips after a while, and Harry nodded. 

 

“Ya think we can move on?” He asked, just as quiet as before, but this time he pushed himself a bit off the bed to look at Harry. 

 

Harry nodded again. “Yes,” he said with certainty in his voice. A few weeks ago Harry hadn't been sure he’d ever be ready for this and if he would, he thought, he would be anxious the whole time through. But right now he was completely positive this would be a through and through good experience. It had been until now, it had been brilliant and better than he ever imagined, and he knew Eggsy wouldn’t do anything Harry voiced his dislike about. So he didn’t feel anxious at all.

A bit nervous, yes, after all this was his first time with anyone, ever. But not anxious.

 

“Alright,” Eggsy said and pulled one of the pillows to Harry’s hips which he gently tapped afterwards, “Lemme put that under yer butt, yeah? It’s gonna be a bit mo’ comfortable.” And so he did. The position was a bit funny at first, but Harry quickly forgot about that when he heard the quiet  _ snap  _ of the bottle of lube being opened. Instinctively his eyes darted to where the sound came from and he watched Eggsy pour some of the lube on one hand, then warm it up in his palm.

 

“Alright, Babe, this is gonna feel a bit strange at first, yeah? But I promise it’s gonna get better. You just gotta relax.”

Now, if that wasn’t funny. Relax. Sure. If only there wasn’t all this excitement and a bit of nerves having a party inside him.

 

Eggsy braced himself with his hand next to Harry’s head, while the other one slithered between his thighs. Slick fingers gently touched his buttocks and found their way between his cheeks, and Harry could feel his nerves rising. He knew how this worked - in theory. But lying here and having Eggsy’s fingers only inches away from his hole was something entirely different. He had touched himself there before, had pushed one generously slicked up finger inside himself while masturbating out of curiousity, but to be perfectly honest it hadn’t done much to him. Hopefully it would be better with Eggsy.

“Relax,” Eggsy said calmly and smiled down at Harry in the same moment as his forefinger slipped across his puckered entrance. A violent shudder went through Harry, and Eggsy started to rub his finger across it, not entering yet, just massaging the tight ring of muscles. The touch of Eggsy’s finger started a prickle of anticipation in Harry’s stomach. He put his hands in Eggsy’s neck to pull him down into a kiss and Eggsy obliged happily. It was just a lazy slide of lips against each other as Harry intuitively opened his thighs a bit more to give Eggsy better access, which he seemed to take as a request. His finger pressed a bit firmer against Harry’s hole and slipped in easily, the muscles making hardly any effort to keep the digit out. Softly Harry moaned into the kiss when the finger slipped inside -  _ Eggsy was actually inside him  _ \- and immediately felt the difference to when he had done it himself. Not only did Eggsy’s finger feel so different from his own, the sole fact that this was  _ Eggsy  _ made it so much better.

 

It still felt somewhat strange though and Harry had to remind himself to relax, but once Eggsy pushed his finger inside to the last knuckle and started to move it in a tantalisingly slow rhythm his body slowly but steadily started to relax on its own. With every drag of his finger the arousal deep inside of Harry grew and he could feel a prickling sensation at the base of his spine. 

“Ya good?” Eggsy asked breathlessly, and if  _ that  _ didn’t do things to Harry. It was as though Eggsy’s husky voice crept all over Harry’s body, teasing and caressing his skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps.

 

Harry swallowed a lump he hadn’t noticed was in his throat and answered with a broken: “Yes.”

 

Eggsy added another finger. The stretch was uncomfortable at first, but then, suddenly it was as if it flipped a switch inside Harry’s head, waking a completely new urge in him he never experienced before. Somewhere from deep inside of his most instinctive urges that of being filled arose and he wanted nothing more than to feel Eggsy’s cock inside him, as deep as possible, filling him up until he came from being thoroughly fucked. The need was so intense it elicited a nearly desperate moan from Harry before he pulled Eggsy down for another kiss, hot and messy, but Harry didn’t care; instead he caught Eggsy’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit it. Eggsy moaned, drove his fingers harder into Harry and whispered “Shit, ‘Arry,” into the kiss.    
Harry’s arms curled around Eggsy’s neck as they kissed, and he moved his hips with his fingers, driving them deeper inside with every thrust. Eggsy’s erratic breathing and the way he pushed his fingers into Harry with less caution than just a few minutes ago told Harry he wasn’t unaffected by all of this either, which in return riled up Harry’s need. God, this was a lot more intense than he had ever imagined.

And suddenly Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he opened his mouth to let out a loud moan, but everything that left him was a broken, hoarse whimper. Eggsy had crooked his fingers  _ just right  _ and brushed them over a spot inside him that made him see stars, his cock jump and a drop of pre-come ooze from the tip onto his belly. Apparently that was exactly the spot Eggsy had been looking for because he rubbed his fingertips across it relentlessly now, making Harry squirm and cry out beneath him while he kissed his way along his neck. This feeling was too much and not enough at the same time, and Harry desperately squeezed Eggsy’s hips with his shaking thighs. 

 

“Eggsy, please,” he begged and threw his head back. The need inside him was unbearable by now and he would beg Eggsy on his knees to go on if he had to. 

He nearly sobbed at the loss when Eggsy suddenly removed his fingers, Harry felt almost empty without them. The sound of something being ripped open made Harry blink his eyes though and he needed a few seconds to realise it was Eggsy opening the condom packaging. He watched him roll it onto his cock and the sight made his mouth water and anxiety rise in his stomach at the same time. There was no going back now. Well, technically there was, but Harry had agreed to this, and he really wanted to, but the part of him that had kept him from having sex all these years was still quietly telling him to stop now, to tell Eggsy he didn’t want to anymore.

But that would be a lie, wouldn’t it? His thumping heart, his laboured breath, the arousal that made his whole body tremble with anticipation and most of all his erection that was already coloured in an angry shade of red was evidence enough of how much he wanted this. 

So he didn’t tell Eggsy to stop. Instead his eyes wandered up to Eggsy’s face and he was met with searching eyes, Eggsy’s pupils were so blown-wide they nearly covered all the gorgeous green in his eyes, but he still looked like he was searching for signs that Harry wanted to stop. 

 

“Can I…?” He carefully asked.

 

“Please,” Harry answered.

 

Eggsy braced himself next to Harry’s head with one hand again and pushed his thighs a bit further apart with the other. He then lined himself up and Harry quietly gasped when the tip of his cock pressed up against his puckered hole, open and pliant from Eggsy’s fingers. He didn’t know whether he should watch Eggsy’s face or his cock sinking into him, but since he wouldn’t see much of the latter from that angle anyway he decided for the first option. Eggsy looked positively wrecked, even more so than after Harry’s first climax, and this sight was still the most gorgeous thing Harry had ever seen. He could certainly get used to this.

 

“Come on. Go on then,” Harry said and his breathless, demanding voice had Eggsy laughing.

 

“I like ya when ya’re horny, ya get all demandin’ ‘n confident,” he said with a bright grin on his lips. Before Harry could object Eggsy silenced him with a lingering kiss and his complaints were reduced to a muffled grumbling.

The head of Eggsy’s cock still pressed against Harry’s hole and it drove Harry  _ insane _ . He just wanted Eggsy to finally go on with it and fuck him, for crying out loud. And Eggsy might as well be a mind reader, because just in that moment he carefully thrust his hips forward, and his cock pushed through the tight muscle ring, inside Harry.

Harry broke the kiss with a loud moan and flung his arms around Eggsy, grabbed his back and dug his blunt fingernails into the skin. “Shit,” he gasped.

 

Shit indeed. It  _ hurt _ , and, not that Eggsy was less than averagely big, but his cock felt  _ a lot  _ bigger when he pushed it inside Harry’s arse. Oh good Lord.

 

“Hey, hey, Baby, relax, breathe,” Eggsy gasped and touched Harry’s cheek, “C’mon, ya gotta relax.” His voice sounded strangled, Harry didn’t know whether it was from trying to keep still or if Harry hurt him too by cramping up, but right now he couldn’t care because he was busy gulping in big breaths of air. The even, controlled breathing helped a bit with the pain and he noticed Eggsy was massaging his tensed up thigh with his free hand. He didn’t notice Eggsy started doing this, but he appreciated the gesture.

 

Harry tried to will his body to relax, to accept the intrusion as it had accepted Eggsy’s fingers before, and silently counted to ten in his head.

 

One… breathe… two… breathe… three…

 

“Ya alright?” Eggsy asked when Harry reached eight and he opened his eyes before he shook his head, then nodded.

 

“I don’t know,” Harry truthfully answered. The pain was still there, less than right after Eggsy entered him, but definitely there.

 

“Should we stop?” Eggsy continued asking, and even though Harry knew he would do so if he asked him to, he could already see in Eggsy’s face how hard it would be for him to pull back and stop now.

 

He shook his head again. “No. Just… Give me a second,” he said. He had known it would probably hurt in the beginning, but there were so many people who did and enjoyed this - they wouldn’t if it would hurt the whole time through, would they? 

He took a few more deep breaths and the pain ebbed away even more, then he looked up at Eggsy again. “Go on. Just...slowly, yes?”

 

“‘Course, Babe,” Eggsy said with a warm voice and gently kissed Harry’s sweaty forehead, “Tell me if it’s too much. We can always stop.”

So Eggsy continued. He carefully pushed further, his cock slowly slipping deeper inside Harry and he could already feel a tingle of arousal mix with the pain. His hands slipped farther up on Eggsy’s back while he took a few shaky breaths and stopped on his shoulder blades, just as Eggsy stopped his hips when they touched the skin of Harry’s bottom. They stayed like that for several seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes and breathing heavily, before Eggsy started to pull back again. It was a slow and cautious rhythm.

Harry could see wonder in Eggsy’s eyes, as though he couldn’t quite believe they were actually doing this, and Harry could understand that look completely. He felt the same. Gradually the pain slipped away more and more and was replaced by renewed arousal creeping through his veins, making breathing harder and his head dizzy. 

 

“Eggsy,” he breathed and Eggsy froze immediately, scared he had hurt Harry again. “No, don’t stop,” Harry begged, “Please, don’t stop.”

A look of lust flickered across Eggsy’s face before he started to continue his gentle thrusts again and a shudder went through Harry’s whole body. 

“Feels good?” Eggsy asked quietly. Harry answered with a nod and a soft moan. The initial pain had subsided to a dull ache in the back of Harry’s mind he didn’t even register anymore through the prickling feeling of arousal. Instead his skin felt as though it was on fire, in a good way, and a thin layer of sweat started to build on his whole body. He clung to Eggsy as though his life depended on it, and he really felt like it did, because all those new sensations were nearly overwhelming and Eggsy was the only thing grounding him - even though he was the reason for those sensations. He couldn’t hold back the moans now, he didn’t want to either, and closed his eyes. 

After a few more thrusts Eggsy sped up, just slightly, and grabbed Harry’s thigh with his hand. He knead the flesh there as he drove his cock into Harry over and over again and Harry wrapped his legs around Eggsy’s waist. The new angle allowed Eggsy to push his cock even deeper into Harry, and Harry threw his head back, moaning Eggsy’s name. 

 

“Fuck, ‘Arry, ya look so gorgeous like that,” Eggsy said through gritted teeth, his voice rough from barely contained lust, and the praise sent a shiver down Harry’s back. His hand slid down Harry’s thigh, over his hip, his belly and his chest, along his arm which Harry willingly dropped to the mattress, until Eggsy’s hand reached Harry’s where he intertwined their fingers.

Harry squeezed his hand and opened his eyes to look at Eggsy, only to close them again right away when Eggsy leaned down for a kiss. They kissed passionately, lips and tongues sliding against each other, teeth nipping at skin and little grunts and moans of pleasure interrupting the kiss every now and then while their bodies moved together, like a perfectly imperfect dance of two lovers.

Harry’s breath became more and more laboured, as did Eggsy’s, and they were soon hardly talking anymore, only moaning, occasionally each other’s names, and gasping for air. Harry’s cock was oozing pre-come on his belly generously by now as it bobbed between their bodies with each thrust. Eggsy shifted his weight onto his other arm now, the one with whose hand he was holding Harry’s, so he could curl the fingers of his other hand around Harry’s prick and start to pump it in time with his thrusts. A new wave of arousal washed over Harry and he thought he might drown in it as he clung to Eggsy’s body helplessly, moaning unintelligible words. There was a pressure building at the base of his spine and this time he recognised the feeling, but he couldn’t voice it, talking was impossible like this.

 

“Eg- E-Eggsy,” he tried to tell him, but his tongue just didn’t want to work how it was supposed to, and he was reduced to a stammering mess beneath Eggsy. When Eggsy changed his position just slightly, and with it the angle of his thrusts, his cock hit Harry’s prostate, which had him shouting profanities. Stars danced in his vision and his hips stuttered towards Eggsy’s to drive him deeper, faster, anything, inside Harry. With every thrust Eggsy’s cock dragged across Harry’s prostate and pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Eggsy,” he tried again, the urgency in his voice grabbing Eggsy’s attention.

 

“Yes?” He moaned and kissed Harry’s neck, his jaw, his temple.

 

“I- I’m- I can’t--,” again his tongue and his mind failed him, but luckily Eggsy seemed to understand. Though instead of stopping or slowing down or doing  _ anything _ to keep Harry from coming, he flicked his wrist at the same time as he thrust his hips particularly hard - and Harry was gone.

With a shout and a sound that was close to a sob Harry threw his head back and his whole body tensed up as he came all over his stomach and Eggsy’s hand. For a moment he thought he might black out from the intensity of his orgasm, and he didn’t even realise when Eggsy came too a few thrusts later.

 

They were both breathing hard and none of them said anything for a long while as they tried to gulp in as much air as they could. Harry just lay there, completely motionless and slack and stared at the ceiling as he willed his heart to slow down so he wouldn’t have a heart attack, which would maybe be a compliment to Eggsy’s talents, but not a very desired one by Harry. Or Eggsy.

After a while Eggsy rose his hand, the one he was still holding Harry’s in, to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Harry’s hand. Harry in return tore his eyes away from the ceiling and looked at Eggsy instead. He was smiling a gentle smile at him and placed another kiss on Harry’s hand. “Ya alright?”

For a few seconds Harry didn’t answer but only took the sight of Eggsy in, then a small smile formed on his lips that grew with each passing second. 

“Perfect,” he murmured.

 

“Good. Great,” Eggsy said. Then he moved to lie down next to Harry, and Harry quietly whimpered from over-sensitivity when Eggsy pulled out. “Sorry, sorry,” Eggsy mumbled and rolled out of bed as soon as he was lying. “Be back in a sec,” he said, leaned down to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek, and quickly walked into the bathroom. When he came back out he already got rid of the condom and had a wet flannel in his hand with which he thoroughly but gently cleaned Harry up.

 

“There we go,” he said when he was done and just threw the flannel in the vague direction of the laundry basket, which Harry commented with an unhappy grunt, but he was too lazy to get up and put it away properly.

Eggsy lay down next to him again and pulled the covers over them before he scooted over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Did ya enjoy it?” He quietly asked after a while, his face buried in Harry’s hair.

 

“Yes,” Harry mumbled, his eyes already closed and his nose pressed against Eggsy’s neck, “Yes, I did.”

 

“Good,” Eggsy answered with a smile on his lips.

He pressed a gentle kiss on top of Harry’s head, before he whispered: “I love ya, ‘Arry.”

 

“I love you too, Eggsy,” Harry answered. A content, warm feeling spread in his chest and he started to smile happily.

 

They stayed like that, curled up, happy and content, and Eggsy turned off the bedside lamp.

 

“Eggsy?” Harry whispered into the darkness after a few minutes.

 

“Yeah?” Came the sleepy reply.

 

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

Eggsy was sat in bed already, the covers pulled over his legs and a pillow stuffed between his back and the bed’s headboard so he could sit comfortably as he read today’s news on his tablet. He giggled as he tapped the little arrow in the bottom right corner to switch to the next page.

Harry turned his look from the book he was reading to Eggsy and looked at him over the rim of his reading glasses. “What’s so funny about the news?” He asked.

 

“Oh nuffin’,” Eggsy replied and looked over at him, “Was just thinkin’ ‘bout sumfin’.”

 

“And what’s that?” Harry inquired.

 

“Our first time.”

 

Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow at that. “That was over 20 years ago, Eggsy.”

 

“So? Can’t a man think ‘bout his first time wif his husband?”

 

“You can, but I don’t see how that makes you giggle,” Harry put his book down now, clearly interested in what exactly made Eggsy laugh.

 

“Oh c’mon, ya serious? I mean, the difference between ya today ‘n ya twenty years ago? Ya was so adorable ‘n shy, ‘n now ya’re a badass super spy. ‘n a kinky one at that,” Eggsy started to grin when he finished talking.

 

“I am most certainly not “kinky”, Darling,” Harry said and barely suppressed an amused smirk when Eggsy raised both his eyebrows in response. He put his book on the bedside table and his glasses on top of it, before he continued.

“I just know what I like,” he said, then leaned over to Eggsy to push him down into the sheets and kiss his laughing husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
